Companion
by Jathanielxx
Summary: The war left them closer than anyone ever expected.


**Bonjour, all. I have finally – **_**finally – **_**seen the ultimate ending of Avatar: The Last Airbender. And it was good. So, here's a little piece that came from that.**

**Note: This is AangxZuko, but it can be seen one of two ways. Romantic affection, or soul bonded we-went-through-shit-and-are-now-inseparable-soul-mates friendship. As you will. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

**Please leave an actual comment, and not just like the story. That makes me angry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Companion<strong>

In the end, Zuko had Aang take away Azula's bending as well. It was done in the middle of the night, as to not create a big fuss, and none of the gang knew of it; there would be time for telling them later. Azula didn't fight – no spitting or snarling, or crying. She looked at her brother the entire time. Zuko turned away when the light show began.

If it bothered the Fire Lord, he didn't show it. He simply thanked Aang and walked out of the prison for a breath of air.

Aang followed him after a minute, slipping his smaller hand into Zuko's.

"It was the right thing to do," Zuko said. "Just to make doubly sure."

"Doubly sure," Aang repeated.

Azula and Zuko's father were kept in separate prisons – just to make doubly sure.

A guard passed by on his rounds and snapped his heels together smartly upon seeing them.

"Fire Lord Zuko, Avatar."

Aang never called Zuko 'Fire Lord,' and Zuko never called Aang 'Avatar.' They didn't bow to one another either, as Aang preferred hugs. They held hands often; mostly when they were alone. Sometimes Aang sat in Zuko's arms. Sometimes they slept together.

If Katara and Mae cared – indeed, if they even _knew _about it – they didn't let on. Some things were best left as they were.

When they arrived back at the Fire Nation, Zuko sent the guards home – "No, not to the break rooms, _home_." – and doused the lights. It made Aang feel more connected to the world, more in-tune. He could feel the earth beneath his feet, and hear the pulse of far-off water. The air blew through his tunic. And when he tilted his head back, sitting outside, he could see the primordial fire of the stars.

Aang smiled. "Zuko, come here."

Zuko lifted Aang up and placed the young boy on his lap, breathing in the heady earthiness of the boy. It was a comforting smell.

"I know it's hard on you, Zuko," Aang said softly. "Most people still can't believe it's over."

"Yes," Zuko replied. "The Earth Kingdom is resisting more than I expected. I might need to get Toph's help."

"The Earth Kingdom is strong, and proud," Aang counseled. "But they're not stupid; they'll come around when they see the benefits of peace."

"King Bumi is certainly greasing the way."

Aang gave a small laugh; fireflies alighted on his fingertip at the sound. "Yeah, Bumi's awesome."

"How's Katara?"

"She's great! I fly out to her tribe as much as I can, but the trip gets tiring for Appa. I'm planning for us all to get together on Sokka's birthday."

"Really? Where?"

"I haven't decided yet," Aang shrugged. "I want the location to mean something. But the problem is we've had so many great times in so many different places…it's kind of hard to choose."

"Yeah…"

"Sokka and Suki are getting married, you know."

"I know."

"Are you and Mae going to get married?"

Aang's hands were running a light trail over his scar; Katara told him before they parted after his coronation that she didn't even notice it anymore. Toph piped in with a hearty agreement, and they all laughed. Zuko took Aang's hand and kissed it lightly.

"I imagine. Just not now. Too much to think about."

"I understand."

"Are you and Katara – "

"I'm a little young to be thinking about marriage."

Zuko lit a flame on his finger, just to check if Aang was blushing. He was.

"You'll never do better than Katara."

Zuko didn't need a flame to tell that the blush was deepening; he could feel the heat rolling off of the Avatar in waves. Embarrassing waves. He laughed, and Aang laughed.

"I know. "

Shooting stars still had the power to make Zuko shiver, and as one came slashing through the night sky in front of them, he held Aang a little closer, and closed his eyes. Aang felt the power of that star – so far away – coursing through his body. He knew Zuko could feel it too.

"It's okay, Zuko. I'm here."

"I know."

And really, that was all either of them needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>I do not like this. But, it simply needed to come out. I shockingly prefer Toph and Zuko, even though they have very little _real _interaction within the show. But I like that; gives me room to develop something deep.

Feedback and comments are always happily gobbled up, but don't be too hard on me, because this was essentially a belch writing exercise for me.

xoxo, Jathaniel.


End file.
